


Harry Potter; Unhinged

by barnabustheninth



Series: Unhinged [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil!Ringmaster Harry, Good!Slytherin, Manipulation, Manipulative Harry, Multi, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnabustheninth/pseuds/barnabustheninth
Summary: The first four years of Hogwarts Harry Potter was the Chosen One. The Boy-Who-Lived. But, as everything around him began to change for the worst, so did he. Harry begins to take part in morbid, vulgar sexual acts that would seriously damage his image, and he's aware. Harry does everything and more to make sure he isn't found out, even if it means calling on the surastic measures.Takes place during OotP, Harry Potter is not mine and belongs to J. K. Rowling herself!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER- TRIGGER WARNINGS MAY INCLUDE ANY FORM OF ABUSE, AND GRAPHIC SCENES OF VIOLENCE AND ADULT CONTENT
> 
> Okay so this is my first fanfiction, and I really wanna know how it goes! So comment, please! And granted it's dark, but I hope you enjoy. And yes, shitty intro, but I just wrote it in a blurb to set of the first chapter.

Bright and booming with life and charisma, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy was entering its fifth year of antics, either bad or good with the Boy-Who-Lived himself; Harry Potter. Harry Potter himself though, though the center of it all, constantly felt conflicted over the whole ordeal. Much like him, he felt, the adventures over the year got much more stressful and dangerous, more twisted and disturbed. Especially after the events of fourth year. With the Dark Lord himself coming back, it threw everything up in the air. Summer going into fourth year was anything but a long-lost memory and it was the summer to not only mark the beginning the Second Wizarding War, but the beginning of Harry's trek down a path that would rival the life of a Death Eater themself.

Now despite all of this, Harry felt strong urges and desires to, not only win the Tri-Wizard tournament but to finally explore his sexual desires. They were mild, erotic fantasies that developed quickly into things much more sexual, and much more vulgar.

His thoughts are what made Harry start heating up in the middle of potions, biting his lip to stop his nearly unbearable urges to whimper. The thoughts were vulgar and erotic, always making shivers shooting up and down his spine, making his breath quicken. His thoughts, convenientaly enough are what caused these urges and desires. They made him ache and throb during the day and moan and whimper at night. During all of fourth year, his desires were kept under lock and key, but during fifth year is when it finally arose and took Harry by the wrist. It took him by the wrist one mild fall night to the classroom door of the Head of Slytherin House, Professor Snape, with a plan no short of diabolical to finally fulfill the dark, disturbing fantasies his thoughts had finally come to. It had taken him a month or two to stir up the plan, but finally he thought of a set plan to get what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS- RAPE AND NON CONSENUAL SEX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this chapter, albeit the first gets into pretty heavy stuff right away. It's by design, so I can have more of a better explanation of everything that happened in Harry's head before everything went to shit. I've already got all of this planned out in my head so no fear little ones:)

The dour professor sighed irritatedly to himself. All these imbecile first-years, not knowing how to make a potion in the slightest. Sometimes even the Slytherins even rode his nerve, but not as much as Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Or Gryffindor.

Gryffindor. 

The name made Snape's tongue taste of copper. The damn house was full of imbecile, idiotic, reckless children who have no idea how to behave themselves. And then, there was Potter.

Potter was a completely different story on his own. He was in fifth year, and he was an absolutely arrogant child who cared nothing for his friends, only his fame. The Weasley and Granger girl were stupid enough to hang out with him, call him their friend. If anything, warding them away from Potter would benefit the children.

Anyways, Snape shook his greasy head and continued to grade the potions he set the first years to work on. Only few of them were gradable, he thought, surprised to find himself giving higher marks to a few of the Hufflepuffs. And to think, the Ravenclaws were the smart ones. After two hours of grading, only half of them were done. Sigh, he would have to wait another few hours before he had sweet release to his quarters, where he would remain until dawn. 

What Snape wasn't expecting was a knock on his door. The man sighed heavily, calling blandly for the person to come in. Speak of the devil himself, Harry James Potter had walked through the threshold with nothing but his wand tucked away in his sleeve, for a special purpose that would soon come to play. Snape sneered at the boy, not bothering to stand from his desk, not even look up from his work.

"What is it you seek, Potter, at such a late hour of the night?" Snape was completely aware it was only six in the evening. He did not want to deal with Potter when he had so much to grade. "And do make what ever this is for quick, for I do not want to spend my evening grading potions, nor talking with you." Snape was also fully aware that it was a Friday evening, and that he had no other plans, but he didn't want to be stuck grading papers on the weekend.

Harry let a smirk tug at the corner of his lips. "I need help with my essay, Professor, because of the crowd of kids surrounding the bezoar during class, I couldn't quite get a proper look at it." Harry attempted to sound his most innocent, even though he knew that the essay had been due two days ago. All he wanted was for Snape to turn his back on him, and that was when his plan would commence. 

Snape sighed, begrudgingly standing up and going to walk out from behind his desk to go to his personal stores for Potter, for even though he hated the boy, it doesn't mean he shouldn't help him when he asked for it. Plus, he extended the deadline for Potter because of a particularly restless night he had the day it was due.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry stunned the greasy-haired man, smiling in a cruel way once the older man hit the floor. The sickening crack that followed must've meant Snape's large, hooked nose had broke- and it had.

Snape was cursing fluently in his head, at the pain and Potter. Oh I will kill the boy personally once I'm better. He promised himself, and he silently preformed the reverse spell to the hex. Once he stood, Harry took a handful of the man's greasy hair from behind, grimacing at the grease.

"Potter! I swear-"

"Silencio! And tut tut, Snape, such greasy hair. I won't be putting up with that." Harry said, holding Snape at wand point. Snape, now fuming and thrashing with all his might, once again undid the spell silently and started screaming profanities at Harry. He kept trying to hit Harry, but it would back fire because of how Harry had a hold on his hair, and how he was continually yanking at it. Snape was furious, and in massive pain. 

Harry chuckled to himself. He knew that casting those spells on the door before he came in would prove useful. It also proved useful when he threw Snape's wand across the room.

"I should blast you where you stand Potter!" Snape spit blood everywhere.

"And I should fuck you where you stand." Harry growled huskily into Snape's ear, getting on his tip toes and yanking the man down far enough to be able to bite his ear. Snape gasped in disgust, but Harry quickly slammed Snape's forehead down on the desk. The loud noise brought Snape's attention back to his throbbing, bleeding nose, and the pain in his head was began to overwhelm him. 

Snape kept trying to fight back, but he couldn't. Harry was slamming his head down into the desk so hard, it was making his already deformed and bleeding nose hurt even more. Snape couldn't stop the tears that started leaking out of his black eyes, and the dizzy sensation he was feeling. Snape felt his whole body convulse in pain.

"You better not get blood on my cock." Harry growled, throwing Snape with all his might to the floor. Fortunately for him, Snape didn't hear what Harry said, and focused on gripping at his head, silently crying at the horrid, pounding pain in his head and the white-hot searing in his nose.

"Incarcerous! There we go!" Harry praised the ropes sprouting from his wand and binding Snape, watching the man struggle and gasp for air. Harry pinned the man on his back by straddling his chest. Snape screamed and struggled, now loosing his breath at an incredible rate. Harry shoved his wand under Snape's jaw, and grabbed his chin. Snape was seething through a waterfall of blood.

SMACK! Harry threw his wand to the ground and struck Snape hard across the cheek. The older man flinched, but Harry didn't stop. He just kept slapping him and slapping him, on one cheek then the other. It went on like this for nearly a full minute, and when Harry stopped, the fresh, warm tears were running down Snape's bloody and swollen cheeks, his body under so much pain.

He couldn't be weak though! He couldn't show it! All those years of working as a spy for both teams has given him a pain tolerance! All those years of the cruciatus curse! But not for a pain like this...

Harry was unbuttoning his jeans, sitting on his knees and quickly yanking them down with his boxers and exposing his semi-erect cock. Once Snape's blurry vision adjusted and he caught sight of the long appendage, he yelled in fright and began thrashing harder than before, not paying any mind to the searing pain in his body. Snape was sweating beyond belief, soaking through his innermost robes and greasing his hair further. Harry only relished at the sight below him. It was sick, yes, but it got Harry off, seeing the potions master struggle and cry under his weight, his cock.

He deserves this, Harry thought. The git deserves every single thing I do to him. Every. Single. Thing. 

"Take my cock, Snape, go on." Harry encouraged, slapping Snape's cheek with his hardening member. Snape gagged, the desperation of his situation setting in.

Wait! Couldn't he just call a House-Elf? Just as Snape was about to utter what he could of one of the House-Elf's name's, Harry slapped him harder with his cock.

"Don't you dare Snape. The minute you tell someone I'll have you dead in an instant." Harry threatened, picking his wand up and digging it further into Snape's jaw, creating a black mark. 

Snape bared his teeth at the boy on top of him. "You wouldn't."

"Crucio!" Harry cried, casting the second unforgivable curse at Snape, and to Snape's misfortune- it worked.

He screamed and writhed in agony, the pain in his head from his other injuries multiplying by thousands. He was a screaming mess after it happened. Harry was having none of it, so he shoved the head of his swelling cock into Snape's unsuspecting mouth. Harry groaned at the warm, wet sensation and started rolling his hips.

"Oh, your mouth is bigger than I thought..." Harry thought out loud, rolling his hips harder, thrusting into Snape's mouth, giving Snape no time to adjust.

As Harry was thoroughly enjoying himself, Snape wanted nothing more than to- as pathetic and cowardly as it sounded- run to Dumbledore, Minerva, Lucius even and tell them, or even kill Harry himself- but he couldn't do that! They needed Harry to defeat the Dark Lord! 

Gagging, Snape tried to pull his head back, but Harry quickly got on, and reached down, grabbing two handfuls of the greasy hair and yanking it in two opposite directions, forcing his victim's head to the floor. Harry quickly positioned himself in a way where he could thrust deep into his professor's throat, and began doing so. 

Shaking, crying, bleeding, choking, under the mercy of his school-boy rival's son, Severus Snape felt an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time- desperation. The last time he felt, really anything other than rage was the day Harry had first walked through the gates of Hogwarts, an innocent child. That day, Snape was curious, and he only grew more curious as the years went on.

Now, he wishes he never so much as looked at Harry. He was being molested and beat by a student a little less than half his age and who he was slowly beginning to realized wasn't nearly as wretched as his father- he was far, far worse.

Harry groaned. "Snape, you better start using that damn Slytherin tongue of yours, or Merlin help me..." Harry threatened, not easing his actions. Snape shook his head the best he could. Harry's vision flashed a deep red, and he growled at Snape. Harry raised his hips and slammed back down into Snape's throat with a mighty roar;

"TAKE MY COCK!" He screamed, now shoving his full length down Snape's contracting throat. The older man gagged more than once as he forced himself to swirl his tongue around the base of Harry's cock, panicking when his vision started blacking out. Harry sensed a problem when Snape started twitching and pulled out of his mouth for a few seconds, letting him catch his breath. Harry traced his tip along Snape's chafing lips. 

"Have your breath yet, Snape?" He asked rhetorically. Snape spluttered on blood and shook his head 'no', and Harry shoved his cock back in his mouth, balls slapping Snape's chin. Harry rolled his hips, brutally fucking Snape's mouth, the pleasure so surreal.

Snape was doing all that he could to get Harry to pull out. He stared pressing his teeth together, but Harry struck him and pulled his hair even harder, making Snape whimper. Harry moaned at the vibration and swished his hips in a circular motion, his heart rate quickening- he was close. Harry's guttural voice gave Snape a command, but he didn't hear. All he could hear was his racing heart and his own gags.

"Snape! Make a noise again, and keep with it..." He demanded, louder. Snape whimpered, and Harry moaned once again at the vibrations. Snape started making garbled noises, whether an attempt at a moan or a whimper and it brought Harry closer to his climax each time.

A special heat rose in Harry's stomach, and the young Gryffindor knew what was going to happen. He groaned loud and really started pounding into Snape's throat, shaking. His head was too busy whirring with thoughts and a pain as bad as the Cruciatus curse itself pounding through his head. Once the younger was right on his brink, Harry gave one last, raw moan; 

"You better take my load!" As Harry thrust himself balls deep into the man's throat, a hot ribbon of semen shot right down Snape's mouth. The man attempted to scream, but then chocked on the cum, forcing Harry's cock out. Harry rode out his orgasm by rubbing himself off in Snape's face. Harry looked down at his master piece after coming down from his high, and let a grotesque smirk dance it's way onto his lips.

There Snape lay, a sobbing, shaking mess of blood, cum and tears. Harry took his limp cock in his hand and slapped Snape in the face again, starting to tell him all sorts of different profanities and crude sayings.

"I bet my father would've loved to see you like this- such a mess under me, under my cock. Look at you, begging and crying, pathetic." He growled, causing Snape to shake his head- but he soon stopped, because it hurt too much. Harry stood up and stretched, staring down at his victim in glory. He then looked to Snape's pants, frowning at the sight. Nothing. Snape wasn't even semi-hard. Harry was pumped with a new anger, and turned to Snape. He sat right back down on his chest, making the other whimper.

Harry struck him again, for he loved the feeling of authority that came with it. Snape's right cheek was now flaring red, throbbing and swelling. A welt was starting to form. 

"Wh-what do you-"

"I'm not leaving this room until you cum, Snape." He growled. Snape choked back a sob.

"I need M-Ma-"

"Who, who do you need Snape? Who do you need right now?" Harry demanded, undoing the bindings on his victim. Snape struggled to move, but he stretched his arms and legs, shaking like mad. He felt paralyzed, Snape. Like he couldn't move and that his head was going to cave in.

Harry shook his head, disgusted at the sight.

"I'm going to escort you to Madam Pomfrey, saying you fell down these damn dungeon stairs, when we come back down don't expect any special treatment." Harry yanked his Professor off the ground, and stopped, noticing the drying semen on the frightened man's face. Harry ordered him to clean up, and once he did, they went off.

"My, Severus! I don't think I've seen you this shaken since your fifth year here!" The school nurse was fussing over the shaking Professor, growing more and more concerned for the young man every time he flinched at a raised hand.

She tilted a vial of a potion into Snape's mouth- a calming draught. She turned to Harry as the Professor swallowed. "It's good you brought me to him, Harry, his head could've been seriously damaged." 

She replaced the potion with a different one to help the head pain and damage heal. She then drew the curtain around his bed and fussed over him to take off his soiled robes. 

She stepped out to talk to Harry. "I'm glad that you came and talked to me, and so, was this just a nasty fall down the basement stairs? Or do you think someone could have pushed him?"

Harry shook his head. "No no, he tripped, the black mark on his chin was him landing on his wand, you know? So, even though he isn't my head of house I knew he needed help- he took a nasty hit to the head as he was landing." Harry thought back to slamming Snape's head on the desk and had to repress the urge to smile at himself. 

Madam Pomfrey went on to inform Harry he would have to stay over night, and he would be alright by morning to teach. Harry was disheartened at that, for he couldn't continue what he had started, but he brightened up again when Madam Pomfrey told him he would stay with Snape until she fetched Dumbledore. Once he was sure Pomfrey had left, Harry had slipped into the curtains. Watching Snape shake limply in the bed pumped arousal down to his cock. Harry walked up and sat on the bed near Snape's head. The older man flinched and turned the other way.

"Get away from me, Potter-"

"I will do no such thing, Snape. Your Slytherin qualities will get you nowhere now. Now even Dumbledore the Great can't save his little lapdog." Harry hissed, grabbing the man's shoulder and forcing him on his back to meet the black eyes that trembled in fear.

"Not Professor McGonagall, not anyone can help you. Not even Hermione or Ron, they won't believe you." He hissed, leaning down to Snape, their breath commingling. Harry would've taken it further, but he heard the hospital wing door open, and he ripped apart from Snape and scooted closer to the edge of the bed. In an instant, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore were fussing over Snape as if he were their sick child.

Harry was escorted out and back to his dorms where he was met by Hermione and Ron.

"Bloody hell, Harry! We thought you were never going to return!" Ron chimed, looking up from his game of wizard's chess he was winning. Hermione, distracted by the game, made a noise of acknowledgement.

"Oh, I went to see Professor Snape about that essay-"

"What did he say? Rook to D, five!" She ordered her chess piece. She had Ron's queen right where she wanted. 

Harry put on a face of fake concern. "Snape tripped down the stairs on his robes and took a right nasty fall. Broke his nose, pretty sure he has a concussion, and his wand almost jabbed through him. I took him to the infirmary though, should be ok for tomorrow." Harry explained, nodding to himself. Ron himself even winced at the pain.

"Oh, I kinda feel sorry for the bloke. Was it the full set of stairs?"

"Mhm! Right down the whole thing, nearly got his teeth knocked out." Harry watched his friend wince, and he skipped up to his dorm, not in the least bit tired


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all these updates will be very sporadic and undetermined, so nearby with me. And keep up with the support and kudos, it means a lot!

Snape shook lightly as his first class of the day came down. He knew it was fourth year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, then the seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherins. 

"Wands away, and-" Snape was interrupted when a Hufflepuff girl decided to laugh out loud. Snape nearly jumped out of his skin, bumping into the chair behind him. The kids giggled, but a few stopped at Snape's expression. One of the kids had to snap him out of the trance and bring him back around.

"Oh... yes, right. Today's lesson is... well the instructions on the board are there, potions should be done by the end of class, work in pairs. Begin." Snape seemed very off to all of the kids, not focusing and falling into that weird trance again. 

One of the Ravenclaw's had a question. It was about the potion, so they called Snape over and he looked at the potion. Snape said nothing, his expression indifferent.

"P-Professor- is this right, the potion? How does it look so far?" He asked, knowing that it was. He knew that any other day, a question as 'idiotic' as that would've driven Snape right up the bloody wall. But today, it was different. It took a few seconds, but Snape gave the perfectly boiled potion a quick glance, then awarded fifteen points to Ravenclaw. 

Fifteen.

As the kids filed into McGonagall's classroom there was a worrisome buzz going around, each student expressing their concern for the dour professor at different times, and soon coming to a unanimous conclusion- Snape had gone batty. They sat restlessly in their class, watching Professor McGonagall shut the door. 

"Alright- Mr. Ivery?" She addressed the young Ravenclaw with the perfect potion. The blond took a deep breath.

"Well... Professor... I-Is Professor Snape ok? Like did something happen to him?" He asked. McGonagall all but brushed off the question.

"What do you mean?" She inquired. Ivery went on to explain every oddity that happened in the class. From Snape looking mortified over childish giggling, or awarding thirty points to Hufflepuff for answering a simple question right. McGonagall was floored by the end of this- she knew Snape had hit his head, but not that hard!

"So... can you just, go check on him? I think I can speak for everyone when I say we're actually slightly concerned for Professor Snape." Ivery finished timidly. 

It was a few moments before McGonagall answered. "Yes, yes I shall..." She spent another few moments deciding whether or not to go and see Snape, but then, her mother hen instincts took over, and she decided. 

"I shall go check on him now. You will have instructions on the board of what to do, and if Dolores comes into the room, you can tell her that Professor McGonagall has seen you all fit to be here alone. If she causes trouble?" She thought. "Leave it to me."

Quickly Minerva set off to the dungeons, hoping to catch Snape in one of his fits of odd behavior. She slowly opened the large dungeon door, meeting the eyes of a curious Slytherin seventh year. She put her finger to her lip, the Slytherin nodded solemnly, then turned back to her lesson.

"Good morning class." Already Minerva was confused- Snape, greet his class? Not have a snide tone to his voice? It was She leaned in further, hoping to hear anything more.

"Professor Snape?" Fred and George Weasley inquired, to which Snape visibly flinched. "Now not to be a stick in the mud Snape but when have you ever bid us a good morning?" They exclaimed. Minerva watched, waiting for Snape to snap at them for interrupting and talking out of turn, but all she saw was Snape's expression grow weary. He nodded with a tired sigh, then seemed disoriented when the twins called his name again. Snape didn't talk, but quickly scratched the potion and its recipe onto the chalkboard, and ushered for them to begin. Snape sat at his desk, something he never really did.

"Severus!" Minerva had seen quite enough to know Snape wasn't well, and strode into the room, her concern only growing when Snape jumped and fixed McGonagall with an anxious yet confused glare. The kids all looked from one head of house to the other, severely unnerved. 

"Severus, come, you need to go back up to the hospital wing." She walked over briskly and grabbed hold of her colleague's arm, and what she had heard from him was only making her more doubtful that what had happened to Snape was just a fall down the dungeon stairs. He didn't pull away from her grasp.

"Severus Snape, get up this instant! You are going to the hospital wing!" She demanded, yanking him up. Snape followed, red in the face and shaking slightly. 

She sent the kids up to her room, and brought Snape up, trying to coax him into talking. He insisted it was the hit to the head that was making him like this, and Minerva wasn't having any of it.

"Severus, it can't just be this! This is either something far worse than a bump on the head, or your healing potions have been laced!" She critiqued, examining his face. Snape shook his head.

"Minerva, I merely tripped, so please don't make me go back up there and let me get back to work!" He looked over his shoulders down the stairs he supposedly fell down. Snape shook his head, not wanting to give up his facade so easily. Minerva looked at him angrily, throwing her hands up at the sarcastic tone she got in response.

Minerva led him away from the hospital wing, going right up to where Snape had been dying to go all day- the headmaster's office. His black eyes grew wide as he was snapped out of his self-pitying trance, and was excited to see the gargoyle move aside and that he and Minerva were walking up the stairs.

"Ah! Severus, Minerva, what brings you here during class hours?" The old man asked, a curious twinkle in his eyes. Severus opened his mouth to speak, excited he was finally going to be able to have a reason to stomp the Potter boy into the curb, but then as his black eyes met the lively blue of Dumbledore, his heart fell into his knees, and his breath was stripped from him, for he recalled exactly what the Potter-Devil had said to him in the infirmary. 

Severus closed his mouth with nothing to say, and nearly fainted into the open chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. He heard Minerva and Dumbledore speak, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. At that point, Snape didn't care what they were saying. He just wanted to go back down and teach.

"Severus! Is this all true, what had happened?" Dumbledore was filled with worry, looking at his acquaintance with concern. Snape's head snapped up, a distant look in his eyes. Dumbledore knew that look anywhere, and he shooed Minerva out, hoping to talk with Snape. 

"Headmaster-"

"Severus I don't want you thinking that your head injury is but a headache caused by your students." Snape felt slightly insulted that he had just been directly quoted. He also felt impressed that Dumbledore knew him that well. 

Snape looked to the floor as Dumbledore spoke to him. 

"Severus, look at me." His gentle tone coaxed Snape to look back up. He knew already Dumbledore would attempt to look through his mind, but Snape blocked it out.

Snape looked away. "Headmaster, don't try to get me to go back to the hospital wing-"

"Severus it's for your well-being! I hate to see you-"

"Headmaster! I am going back to class to teach!" He snapped right back, fuming. But, Snape wasn't quite sure what he was feeling was rage. Not rage at all.

Dumbledore decided to take a different approach to getting Snape to sit back up in the hospital wing, one he didn't think would work at all. 

"If not for me, then, the children. You can't teach when you're acting like this. Kids not in your house, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff took immediate action, and addressed Minerva, not their head of house! They do have a slight concern for you, if nothing else. Really." 

Dumbledore was beside himself when Snape agreed to go to the hospital wing afterwards. He simply got up, nodded, then left. It was concerning, and left Dumbledore with a feeling of nausea.

"Severus? You're back again?" Madam Pomfrey inquired, looking up from a student she was addressing. The curtain was half-drawn, so the dour man could only see the legs of the child at hand. 

He nodded. "The headmaster had wanted me to come back, for I was... slightly off while in class." He admitted, going red in the face. Madam Pomfrey knew pink was an ugly color on Snape, and red was just as concerning. Pomfrey patting the student's shoulder, and hurried over to the professor, more than concerned. 

Who was Snape to come up here when not coughing blood and a lung? When not escorted by the headmaster, or Minerva? When he didn't have a student's ear in his fingers? When there wasn't a potion involved? When he wasn't so sleep deprived and wasn't even tired anymore? 

She sat him in the cot beside the covered child. Poppy was studying Snape, wondering what to do with him. Then, to her fortune, and the dismay of Snape, the very same person to witness the 'fall' was sitting in the very next bed.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I'm right lucky!" Snape's face drained of color and everywhere under his shoulders went numb.

The curtain drew back, and Snape was met his attacker's young, dark, atrocious face.

"Where exactly did Snape hit? How was he after the fall? This might be a bit more serious than I had originally thought." Poppy asked. Harry put on a fake look of thought. 

"As he was falling, Snape hit his head, around, maybe six times off the stairs and wall, and he was pretty shaken when he stood up." Harry lied perfectly through his teeth, making Snape want to vomit right there. How could he do this so easily? Effortlessly?

"Oh my," Poppy whirled around to face Snape, angry. "You thought to teach in this condition? Snape, I understand Umbridge is a, wretched woman, but you mustn't be scared to take your health into account!" She scolded. Harry watched her and Snape, watching Snape shake slightly, and Madam Pomfrey scold.

"I'm sure the headmaster can deal with her, she can't have a sick teacher on duty! You could send the school into the gutter if you're careless!" Harry was confused at the medi-witch's purpose of helpful words. If they were even helpful. She continued to grill Snape until he had taken the potion that let Poppy know what exactly in his head was hurting. She left, looking for a sleeping draught, but couldn't find one, so informed Snape.

The two men were left as Poppy sat in her office, waiting until another student came in. Harry chuckled, looking over at Snape who was trying to ignore the boy in the next bed. He listened as Harry cast a silencing charm around the wards the two sat in, and he swung his legs over the edge of the hospital bed. Snape winced.

"Couldn't handle it, huh? Couldn't look a Gryffindor in the eye-"

"Shut it, Potter! I've had enough of you!" Snape yelled, immediately regretting it. Harry shot out of bed and slapped Snape hard, doing it again and again. After the sixth one Harry stopped, watching the cowering man below him.

"What's wrong, Snape? Hm? Scared?" When Snape didn't answer, Harry growled and grabbed his hair. 

"Ow! Put me down-"

"I will do no such thing! Now you didn't get off last night, so you'll have to finish here instead!" 

Harry and Snape got into a heated argument, lasting nearly four hours in total, including Snape being struck multiple times, Harry nearly killing him then and there, and ending with Snape falling flat, nearly crying on his face and Harry pretending to sleep in the cot next to him as McGonagall rushed into the room at just the right time.

"Severus! Oh dear! Poppy!" Harry listened silently as the nurse rushed in to aid Snape. 

Severus was ghostly pale. His black eyes were devoid of warmth, even his usual hatred. He was shaking head to toe, sweating, and couldn't utter a coherent word. McGonagall and Poppy knew that something was wrong. Snape had to make up the lie of it being a nightmare, and deal with them fussing over him once again. 

Then next morning, Harry was discharged, and Snape was kept in.

"Headmaster-"

"Do call me Albus, Severus."

Snape sneered his signature sneer. "I am teaching today, Albus!" The old headmaster sighed and sat down on the end of the bed. Snape turned away. 

"No you are not, Severus, I forbid you from it! And I will have Poppy chain you to this bed if I have to!" Albus tried for a strict voice, but chuckled at the image of the Slytherin's reaction if he had to be bound.

"Then who will?"

"I shall teach! I know potions aren't my forte, but I shall try!" Albus watched as his words made Snape groan and roll over, hiding his face into his hospital bed pillow. Albus shook his head.

"I know, you would much rather teach than be stuck here, but I need you to get better. Dolores cannot do anything, for the ministry knows better than to disturb their best connection to Voldemort and fire one of the best teachers here- it would be detrimental to their image." The old wizard stood up and patted his colleague on the shoulder, striding out of the hospital bed.

Oh, if only Dolores was the only thing he had to worry about.

As the day wore on, Snape grew more and more afraid of lunch time. Surely Potter wouldn't come to torture him? Maybe Draco would visit, or Dolores would come to lecture him? Hopefully, if Potter did come, he would come with his two friends so they could keep watch of him. I ally when lunch time rolled around the door to the hospital wing did open. Snape turned the other way, so he didn't have to watch who went through that door.

"Severus?" It was Minerva. Snape rolled his eyes (which hurt his head to no extent), and shifted in his bed. 

"Yes, Minerva?" 

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked, not knowing how to approach the young man. Snape nodded. 

"Oh, very much so. In fact, I could waltz down into my room and just teach a whole class of double potions for Gryffindor first years." Snape said, every letter in the sentence dripped with sarcasm. Minerva purses her lips.

"Now Severus, I could do without the snide remarks. I do want to know, how is your head?" 

Snape sat upright in the bed in a single motion, causing both to wince. He had a heated look on his face- pale, eyes wide and eyebrows knit together.

"Minerva, for the last time, I am fine! Albus is just being the damn foolish old man he always is! In fact, I could've taught today-"

"Don't lie to yourself, Severus! You know just as well as I that you are in no fit state to do so! It's a miracle you had agreed to do this! Now, I was going to ask if you wanted a lunch?" Minerva was very sharp and clear on her intent. 

Snape shook his head, angering McGonagall further. She threw her hands up, turned, and left. Severus sat in the bed, feeling utterly defeated. 

Soon nighttime came around, and Snape was trying to fit in at least a few hours of sleep. So far, nothing. Just five minute spurs of restlessness that only led to more frustration. He noticed that it was after student curfew, but he didn't feel any more safe. He knew Harry would just find a way to come in and hurt him further.

On the bright side that Snape struggled to see, his head was feeling much better, as was his nose. Snape turned on his side, away from the door, and closed his eyes once more, trying to fall asleep.

His efforts were soon demolished when he felt something that tasted like muggle plastic be shoved into his mouth. He screamed, but nothing came out of his mouth. It was a large plastic ball gag that was shoved into his mouth, and his hands were then tied behind his back. Snape struggled and writhed as he was put on his back. He looked around and saw the curtains were closed, and Harry Potter was kneeling on the bed, in between his now spread legs. Harry was smirking like a Devil that had just escaped the depths of Hell. 

"I told you that you would finish in here, and you will, even if I have to tie you to this damn bed."


End file.
